


Gay Bar

by SoloChaos



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Numbers and Mr. Wrench walk into a gay bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend. hope you enjoy.

_What are we even doing here?_ Wrench signs.

Numbers sighs. _I told you, we were sent here._

 _To a bar?_ Wrench signs, looking disbelieving.

 _No, I just wanted to let my hair down,_ Numbers replies. He then rolls his eyes. _Yes, to this bar, asshole._

 _There's no need to be rude,_ Wrench points out, looking miffed.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?"

They both turn to see a rather scantily clad man standing behind them, holding a drink. He has one hand on his hip, and he's eying Wrench in a way that's making Numbers feel rather uncomfortable.

"We're fine," Numbers says brusquely. The man blinks, looking a little surprised before his eyes fall on the way their fingers are intertwined. His mouth falls open with a little "O" of realization, and Numbers quickly drops Wrench's hand. It's not like they're a couple; it's just that Numbers sometimes grabs Wrench's hand in crowded places like these where they could lose each other.

Wrench looks at Numbers in confusion and starts to sign something, but Numbers pretends he doesn't see in favor of surveying the bar. There's something... off about it, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

Wrench taps his shoulder impatiently until he finally turns around, signing _What?_

_I think this bar is for-_ and then Wrench signs something that Numbers doesn't recognize.

_What?_ Numbers signs back, frowning. Wrench blinks in confusion and signs it again. Numbers' frown deepens. He feels caught off guard, and it's something he's not very fond of feeling.

_What's that last sign?_ he asks.

Wrench raises an eyebrow. _G-A-Y_ , he finger-spells. Numbers feels his eyes widen, and he quickly examines the bar again. _That's_ why something felt off, he realizes. There isn't a single female in sight. 

_Are you sure this is where we're supposed to be?_ Wrench asks, looking skeptical. Numbers is about to respond with a snarky comment, but he then realizes he isn't too sure anymore. 

"Um," he mutters, checking his phone. The address is there, looking innocent as ever. _Yes_. He pauses. _I think._

_Well_ , Wrench signs, looking perplexed. He stops, looks around. _What now?_

_I don't know,_ Numbers signs back. They both look around, puzzled. 

Wrench finally shrugs. _Can I buy you a drink?_

Numbers stares at him. _What?_

_Can- I- buy-_   Wrench starts to sign again, but Numbers cuts him off.

_No, no, I know what you said_ he signs. 

_So why are you acting stupid?_ Wrench replies. 

Numbers huffs. _I'm not acting stupid._

_ You're acting stupid. _

_ Am not. _

_ Are too. _

_ Am not. _

_ Are too. _

_ Am- _

Wrench flaps his hand, cutting Numbers off. _Can I buy you that drink or not?_

Numbers sighs, checking the time. What the hell. 

_All right,_ he signs.


End file.
